Steven Universe: Lost On A Planet of Arousal
by TheSuperKing
Summary: What do you get when a child hybrid, 3 gems, a mother and daughter, 2 teenager girls, a teenage boy, and a old man. Get stuck on another planet with no way home. Plus that planet causes certain parts of you body to grow and get arouse very easily. There is also no males and there's only sexy, beautiful alien females lead by another really hot gem. You get a nice story.
1. Chapter 1

**Just something I feel like writing. PS: The Image for this belongs to Cubedcoconut. Go check out his work.  
**

 **Take place after Jasper got poofed**

"That was a great workout Pearl." Connie said as she exists the gem training room and enters the living room.

"You two were great out there." Steven said. He had been in there doing a little sparring with Connie. But most of the time he was on the sidelines watching the two girls go at it.

"I'm glad to see that you're improving Connie." Pearl said. "But don't forget to practice dairy though to keep yourself sharp."

"Yes ma." Connie said with a bow. She was wearing her purple training gear with her hair in a ponytail.

"Alright then" just as Pearl was about to take her leave she turn back around real quick. "Um, what time will your mother be picking you up?" she asked.

Connie eyes widen when she look down at her watch. "Oh, about now in fact. I better get changed." she was about to run into the bathroom to change.

When something happened.

Suddenly the whole room began to shake and there was a noise outside. That sounded like something hitting the ground. It causes Steven and everyone else in the room to stop and grab hold of something.

But as quickly as it came, it was over faster than you think. After it stop they all regain their footing.

"Are you two alright?" Pearl asked looking at the two kids. They both nod and got up. "We're fine. But...what was that?" Steven asked.

"I don't k-" just as she was about to finish the door to the Gens rooms open up. Out came Garnet running with Amethyst in tow.

"Gem! Outside now!" she ordered as she ran out of the house.

Without question Steven, Connie, and Pearl all ran out after Garnet to see what's going on. They got outside to the beach and stopped to see smoke on the sand. It sort of look like a small creator.

When all of them got down there was some people already gathered at the spot where the smoke was coming from.

There was Jenny and Kiki, the pizza sisters. Steven Dad, Greg, was there as well. But his van parked a bit away. Garnet was there in front them trying to keep any of them from getting any closer.

"Please everyone. You need to stay back." she said.

Steven and the two behind reach where everyone was at. Coming up behind them next to his dad.

"What happen?" He asked. Everyone except Jenny, who was trying to get a pic of the creator with her phone.

"We think something came out of the sky." Greg said. He look back at the smoke hole which was clearing up some. "I was just driving over to see you when all of the sudden a beam of light come down and hi here." he explain.

"Same here." Kiki spoke up. She was wearing her blue dress on with her hair in that same ball ponytail style. "We were playing on the beach when it suddenly come down. We were lucky it didn't hit us." she said.

"Hey everyone look at this!" a voice spoke.

Out of the smoke emerge Amethyst with her white hair in a ponytail. She seems to be holding some sort of small round sphere under her left arm.

"Check it out!" she held up the sphere like object out for everyone to see. They all stared amazed at it.

"What is that? Some more weird gem alien stuff?" Greg asked. Garnet shook her head. "We don't know. It's not like anything we ever seen." she said.

Before anyone else can ask more questions two voices was heard behind the group.

"Hey! You guys!"

"Connie!"

It was Lars and Connie's mom Priyanka. The latter ran straight to Connie yo hug her then asked a bunch questions.

While they were trying to explain what happened Steven went over to Amethyst.

"Amethyst can I see that?" he asked. Steven was always curious about things so it was natural to ask something of the sort.

"Sure man. Knock yourself out." she said and tossed to him.

He caught it no problem. But something happened as soon as he did the sphere began to glow a light pink. "Cool. It glowing." he said excitedly. Amazed by the object.

But then it started to vibrate. Garnet had turn around and saw what was happening.

"Steven be careful that-"

She didn't get to finish. There was boom and a bright blinding light.

Then everyone there was gone….

Steven felt the wind and heat of the sun on himself. But he find annoying so he roll over to laid on his front. When he felt the cool grass.

It took a second before he relies that he was on the ground. The grassy ground.

"Grass…" he said out loud. Then it came to him. There isn't supposed to be any grass on the beach.

He quickly got up to his feet and check his surrounding. He know one thing though

"This is not the beach." he said. Instead of water and sand. He saw trees, leaves, and grass. And not normal trees and plants. These were different colors not just green.

He rub his head with his arm. Feeling the sweat on him. He look up to see two suns bearing down on him.

By now he realizes that he kinda alone now. "Where is everybody?" Steven asked out loud. "Let me see here." he takes a big breath and yelled out. "HELLO!"

He waited... and decided to try again.

"HEY! GUYS!? CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!?"

When there wasn't any noise he was about to call again but.

"Steven!? Is that you?"

"What Steven?"

He registers those voice insectly. "Connie!? Jenny!? Are you out there!?" he called out wanting to make sure.

"Steven it is you!" Connie yelled. From her voice he could tell she was close.

"Yeah are you two alright?" he asked. Jenny replied with "Yeah more or less."

Now that he was hearing both of them he had a better sense of where they are.

After he turn into the direction he wanted to go and made one last call. "Stay right there you two! I'm coming to you!"

"No wait! Steven don't come-" Connie try to say something but Steven was in full dash into the jungle.

Dodging all the trees. The girls were still talking though.

"No Steven you don't understand. We're-"

But Steven push through the jungle to a clearing where he could see two people. Coming to a halt he look right at them.

"Connie!? Jenny!? Man I'm glad to see you two. I-" but he stop mid sentence when he laid eyes on the girls.

Both were red in the face….and completely naked.

They stare wide eyed at the boy. Blushing hard. Connie body turn to the side, letting Steven get a clear view up and down. She was flat like you think with little nipples out. The side of her little petite butt. Her hair was still tie up like during her training.

Jenny had turn all to the front of Steven. Letting for the first time in his life the view to see a woman's breasts all in their glory. Her hips wide and her legs long.

As Steven look he can see their eyes roaming over him to. Mostly downward. That when he decided to finally look down at himself.

And as true as ever. Him, himself was naked too. And to make things worse...his wenner was hard and pointing at them.

Finally managing to say something to break the silence he sound out a little.

"Hi."

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Somewhere else in the jungle. Lars's view.

"AAAGHHH!!" Lars screamed in frustration. "Stupid Steven. Him and his...magical powers." he mumbled to himself as he walked through the giant weird but colorful plants and trees.

Ever since he woke up to find himself naked and lost he has gone on a rant about being teleported to some strange place for a second time. He didn't know how but he knew it was all Steven flaut.

"Ugh! Why did I even bother getting up today?" he asked himself. Id he knew that he was going to get sent away he would have stayed indoors. "This is what I get for hanging around that freak." he said. "Should just not even get close to him anymore."

When Lars said that he came to a stop. He then started to think for a minute then said. "But him and his magical friends are probably my best hope to getting off here."

He let out a groaned of frustration at having to realise that. "Great now I searched over this place for him. Already this day has gone to he-" he stop talking when he heard something snapped.

"Ah!" he shrieked. He turn around to see if there's something behind him. He quietly called out. "Hello? Is someone there?"

There wasn't no reply but instead the rustle of leaves.

Lars was getting a little freak out at this point and was starting to sweat. He was thinking of running and getting far away from there, till...a voice was heard.

"Are you...a man?"

Lars stare wide eyed at the stranger.

Back with Steve and girls.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!" both girls shrieked and try to cover themselves with their hands and arms. "Steven turn around now!" Jenny yelled.

Steven did as such and turn his back towards. "Sorry! Sorry!" he said with his face being red as a cherry. "I didn't know. But what happen to your clothes?"

"We don't know. When I work up they were gone." Connie said. This was the most embarrassing situation she has ever been in. Letting her best friend see her naked. They're not even dating at least. She knew her mother would not approve of this.

Taking a quick look around she sees a blue leafy bush and goes into it to hide herself. Following Connie's example Jenny ran behind a wide tree.

Staying face away from them Steven waited till either of them said something. Finally after a while of silence Jenny stuck her head out to speak.

"Guys?" she began. The boy respond with "Yeah?"

"Where are we?" she asked. Nobody replied. They each look around and none of this looked familiar.

"I'm not sure, but maybe that orb that crushed bought us here." Connie spoke out through the bush she was hiding under. Not knowing if she should come out or not since it would mean seeing Steven. Whose butt was still out and most likely haven't hidden himself.

"Wait so you mean….we've been abducted!?" Jenny gasps.

"No no!" Connie said quickly. "Well, maybe. I not sure."

"I think right now we should find everybody else." Steven chimed in. "I bet one of the gems might know something." Connie made a sound of approval. The gems were also aliens so if anyone knew about space stuff it'll be them.

"But first we need to-"

"HELP!!" Connie was interrupted by a loud scream. "What was that?" Jenny shirked. Connie pop her head out to look around. "I don't know, but...it sounded close." she said. Then there was another. "HELP! I'M FALLING!"

"Sounds like someone's in trouble. We should help them." Steven then took off in the diction the voice was coming from. "Steven wait!" Connie shouted but he was already gone into the jungle.

He ran and ran pass all the mix match color trees and plants till he arrived at a river that was flowing off a cliff into a waterfall. He stop to look around but didn't see anyone or anything.

"That weird. Could've s-"

"PLEASE! ANYONE?!"

There it was again but this time really close to him. Steven look at the edge where the river ended and gone down off the cliff. Right near the water hanging on the cliff's edge was a red hand slipping slowly off the grass and off down with the edge of the waterfall.

With fast reflexes he moved as quickly as he could to the edge. And just as hand loss it gripped. He reached it just in time to grab the wrist.

"Hang on! I got you!" he said. Thanks to his gem like strength he was able to easily pull the person up and get them back on solid ground. He got them all the way up and fall back from.

He let out a breath of air when he was done. "That was close. Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you kind stranger. I own you my life."

Steven look up to see the person and was surprised at how she looked.

The person wasn't human but she was a girl. A very pretty girl. He could tell by the long black hair and feminine face. Her whole skin was a dark shade of green and her hands were purple.

She stood up and did a bow to him. Steven notice how young she looked kinda like a teenager like him but a little taller like how Lapis is. Her clothes weren't anything from modern times but they looked well made. It was along the lines of a blue dress with the top being button up, no selves leaving her arms bare, and a turtleneck.

There was a purple sash around the waist to hold it. But down lower the bottom was actually like a long loincloth/skirt that almost reach the ground. It left a lot of the sides of her thighs in view but that's mostly because her legs were bare anyway and she had some dark shoe that look like boots. Probably home made from some kind of material

About her figure though. She was slim with a flat stomach. Her chest was a mostly flat as well but there was two lumps to signal that her breast was coming in. Not like Connie's who was more or less completely flat chested at this point. But Steven immediately notice how wide her hips was and the loincloth wasn't helping in hiding them when there stick out like that. They were comparable to Garnet's or Jenny's.

Steven had to stop staring when he relies how red his face must have been. So he quickly replied.

"No please. You don't have to thank me. I was just at the right place at the right time." he said while scratching the back of his head.

The alien girl close her eyes and shock her head. "No please it is part of my people code to always repay a debt or owe someone a life debt." she said.

Steven wasn't sure what to that. "Well before that how bout you tell me your name?" he asked. The girl nodded.

"My name is Xilla." she said.

"Nice to meet ya. Am Steven Universe." Steven said proudly and held out his hand. The alien girl named Xilla stared at his hand for a bit then took it.

After they had shook hands Steven again took a close look at the girl. He didn't see a gem anywhere at all. So she wasn't a gem so that meant this wasn't homeworld or a gem controlled world at all.

He let out a sigh of relief at that. He wasn't in the mood for more homeworld business at the moment. When look up at Xilla face though he noticed how close she was and that she was also staring at him funny.

Just before he could ask what's wrong she spoke first. "What kind of Wisp are you?" she ask.

"Uhh, Wisp?" he responded. She took notice that he was feeling uncomfortable under her stare and back up some.

"I'm sorry. But I never seen another Wisp with that skin color." she said. "Or with that body shape. I didn't know girls could be born so round."

Steven was a little confused now. "Wait girl? I'm not a girl I'm a boy." he said but Xilla giggled at him and waved her hand up and down. "Oh you're so silly Steven. Everyone knows there's no such thing as males here."

Steven was silent at hearing that. No males. Xilla continued talking. "I mean to be a male you need to have a pen-"

She stopped mid sentence as her eyes wander down lower to between Steven legs. Steven followed her gaze down and then immediately covered his privates up with his hands. He had completely forgotten that he was still naked.

"Uh, sorry! You see I lost-" he stopped when Xilla got on her knees and try to push his hands away. "Hey what are yo-"

"Steven! Are alright!?" a person yelled.

He regulates the voice. "Connie!?" he yelled back. But with his focus gone else where Xillia was able to move his hands away. "Impossible." she mumbled. "You're a-"

Just then the heads of Connie and Jenny came through into view. Their bodies covered by all the plants.

"Oh Steven we're so glad you're ok-" Connie stop when he saw the situation that Steven was in. Steven naked with some girl between his legs.

"Hey guys look. I made a friend." Steven said cheerfully. Both girls just looked at the scene not sure what to make of it.

After some explaining.

"So you're telling us this isn't earth?" Jenny asked. Xillia nod her head yes. "And that this place is called Hobo?" Steven asked. Again Xillia nodded a yes. "So this entire planet is populated by females and there's no males?" Connie asked. And just like all the others Xillia nodded another yes.

Jenny felled to her knees behind the bush that she and Connie was using to hide their bodies. "It's over we're gonna die here on this planet. There's no way home." she said sobbing.

Xillia felt a hit of sadness seeing Jenny crie and spoke up. "Wait. Please don't cry." she said. Jenny stop some of her sobbing to listen and everybody looked at her. "I may not be able to get you back where you came from. But if you come with me back to my home I'm sure my family will take you in and help you."

Connie and Jenny looked at each other unsure what to do till Steven spoke for them. "That'll be great. That way we'll have a place to rest and then start looking for the others." he said. He looked at the other two for a response finally Connie said. "Well at least we won't staying out in the jungle like animals."

Jenny wipe her eyes and stood up. "Yeah I guess. It'll be good to get some food for us as too." she said.

After hearing that Xillia clap her hands together. "Wonderful. I'll lead us. There's a path right to my house this way." Xillia headed through the bush that the girls were in and went passed them. But stopped as she noticed none of the girls getting out of the bush. "Well? Come on we want to get there before nightfall." she said.

Both girls didn't move an inch out of the bush. "Umm, you wouldn't happen to have any clothes we could borrow could you?" Connie said. Xillia shook her head. "There should be when we get there. But we need to walk."

"But we can't-" before anymore could be said Xillia reach out to grab each one arms and pulled them out. Steven blush as he saw more of Connie and Jenny's exposed skin. And for some reason he couldn't look away from them.

"Ahh! Xillia wait! Steven right there!" Connie said. Quickly both girls use their other arm to cover as much as them as possible but it didn't help much. Especially for Jenny, her breasts jiggle slightly when she try to move. Steven was seeing more skin the he ever had on a girl. He slowly felt an odd feeling down below.

Jenny looked over at him angry with a lot of red on her cheek. "Steven stop staring you pervert!"

"Oh...sorry." he turn his head to the side but made no effort to close his eyes. No matter how much though his eyes did a quick snap back to still see the girls.

"My is all females back on earth THIS shy about their bodies." Xillia asked. Jenny just look at the alien girl in annoyance. Side by side Xilla was a head shorter then Jenny but her hips were a little wider.

As she drag them out onto the open with nothing but their hands to cover themselves with. She began walking to the path till she look back to notice Steven staying behind some.

"Come Steven. You don't want to get left behind do you?" she called back.

"What? Oh right. I'm coming." he replied softly. He picked up the pace a little but didn't want to close. But as he did his eyes audiomanical lock on to the every girl in front of him. More specifically their butts. As the move around as they walk.

The feeling in his lower half was getting much worst. Hopefully they reach her place soon.

Question was. Did he really want to?

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

"STEVEN!! YOU OUT THERE!?" Greg yelled as loud as he could.

"Stupid jungle." mumbled Pearl. "I can't see a thing through here." She was walking beside Garnet trying to slice away at the leaves in their way. Greg was walking right behind them trying to keep his view straight and not wander down too low.

Greg woke up to find himself naked and alone in the strange alien jungle forest. Using what he learned when he was young and from what he watch on tv, he made him a little skirt made out of leaves and some vine he pick up.

Later he went in search of the others. After walking awhile he ran into Pearl and Garnet. Or more like they found him after he nearly drowned in a river.

He was so happy at first, hoping that they knew a way back home, or know where they were. But he discovered that they didn't know a thing about this place and had told him they never been here before in their lives.

Pearl and Garnet both didn't have their regular clothes on them. Just like Greg they came to naked and alone. Even Garnet special glasses were gone, leaving all three of her eyes exposed.

Now the weird part about their clothes disappearing wouldn't be that big of a deal. They can use their powers to make new ones. The thing is though, their powers aren't working fully. Garnet noticed this as soon as she try to summon new clothes and even try to shapeshift. Nothing happened. The only thing they could seem to do is summon their weapons.

Lucky before they ran into anyone else Pearl using her many household talents, and being a good craftsman. She managed to make a few things to cover themselves up. A long leaf wrap around their chest to cover their breasts. Although Garnet's looks like it was about to bust apart any second due to her large assets. They each had skirts on them to keep their privates hidden. But they didn't check if it covered the back at all. It did sorta but every few times a little wind would blow and lift the back of them quite a bit for Greg to get a quick view every now and then.

It was making it a little hard to concentrate on where he was going. You can't blame him since it has been awhile since he ever seen another woman. Not since Rose.

Before he could began reminiscing about the past he came to stop when he walked right into Garnet from behind. The strong gem body sent him back trembling to the ground.

"Ugh, what's the hold up?" he asked. He look up to see both gems suddenly stop. He notice that they didn't answer or look at him but was facing a certain way above them.

He got up and moved to stand beside them. "Hey something going on?" he asked again but no response. Pearl had her spare in a fighting stance and a serious look on her face.

He turn to where they staring. "Oh."

Standing there in front of them with a bow and arrow drawn at them was a person. And if Greg couldn't tell by their beautiful face, then he could by the melons that was close to popping out of that tight top.

"Umm, hello." Greg wave at the person. "We...come in peace."

With Steven and girls:

Right now Xillia was leading Xillia was leading Jenny, Connie, and Steven to her home. The two girls was right by her sides while Steven follow behind them. But he was having a little trouble walking straight thanks to his problem. His penis hasn't calm down at all and was getting harder. So hard it started to hurt a little. He had put a big enough leaf over his crotch to hide it but it didn't make it go away.

Plus it didn't help that not one, not two, but three girls who had some nice butts in front of him moving and swaying with each step. Two of which was completely out with nothing covering them. Xillia's wasn't really out but her cloths didn't cover her all too well. Her wide hips and a lot of thigh being shown on the side.

Connie was trying her best to cover her behind with her hands but it didn't do much and Jenny seem to not care about her backside being shown or didn't notice. Her concerns was more to her front.

"How much farther Xillia?" Connie asked wanted to finally sit down, get clothed, and think about what to do. She was also very worried about her mom. She hadn't seen her on the walk and wondered where she got sent to.

Xillia didn't stop moving or turn to her but answer with, "Not much farther. Just a bit more."

They walked a good three minutes till something came into view. "There it is!" Xillia shouted.

Off on the side of the stone path laid what look like a house made out of wood, some stone, and other stuff. Behind it was what one could think was a big old barn right next to a field of sorts also behind it

Xillia excitedly ran to the house while yelling. "Heeeey, everyone!! I'm made it back."

Steven and the others stopped and stared at the house. It was like a huge cabin basically. "This is her place?" Jenny asked out loud. She was expecting more of a run down hutt. Not a nice farm like this.

"I'm guessing their farmers." Connie said. Looking at the field they have it wasn't a bad guess.

"Yeah but what do they gro-" Steven was cut off by a voice and something wrapping around him.

"Steven!"

He immediately registration that voice. "Amethyst!?"

Connie and Jenny turn to look at what was going on and yes indeed it was the shout stack gem, Amethyst. Who had tackled Steven down.

She was wearing clothes that resembles what Xillia was wearing. She had on a black top that was more of a stash that covered and hold her breasts like a bra...well barely hold them. Her round breasts was pretty much out for you can see a lot of boob flesh from the top. But it did cover the bottom of them hidden. A black clothed skirts that wrap around her waist but it was a bit on the short side and it left her thick legs and thighs out. She was wearing the same boots as Xillia's but in her size.

"A-Amethyst! You're...crushing..me.." Steven tried to talked but was getting squeezed to death by Amethyst's hug. Though he was also feeling the weight of her breasts on him as well on his chest.

"Where have you guys been!?" Amethyst asked finally letting go of Steven. Looking closely there was a lot of skin being show for Amethyst.

"Well we-" before another word got out. There was another shout.

"Connie!"

Soon Connie was grabbed and covered in a thin brown blanket. No need to hide this one.

"Mom!"

Connie mother, Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran, was wrapping up her daughter trying to cover her naked self.

"Ugh, young lady cover yourself. You shouldn't walk around nude. You know how many gems and different insects are lurking about?" Priyanka said. Meanwhile Connie tried to get her head free from the blanket so she can speak.

"Mrs. Maheswaran? You're alright?" Steven stared in disbelief. Priyanka clothes were a long white dress that went past her knees. Her top covered her chest entirely and had short sleeves. But skirt had a opening on the right and was move more to the left. Probably to help run and move easier. But a lot of her right leg was showing. A slash went around her waist to keep it all in place. S

ome kind of boots like the others as well.

"Yeah. We were picked up by Lars and he and a friend of his help us here." Priyanka explain to Steven. She pick up Connie and moved to the house. But stop to turn to Jenny. "You too young lady."

"Oh right." Jenny followed right behind the grown woman into the house. Leaving Amethyst and Steven alone.

He got a good look at Amethyst figure from here. She was very pretty with pump lips, beautiful eyes. Now for someone her size she was very...well busty. Her chest was nice and round, and was very perky with no sagged. Her hips were impressive to giving her a nice wide butt. Even though she was basicly Steven size she had the body of a grown woman.

Steven talked first. "Amethyst what happened? Where are we?" he asked.

Amethyst shook her head. "Don't asked me ask Pearl and Garnet." Steven eyes shot out when he heard those names. "Wait Garnet and Pearl are here?" she nodded her head yes. " Well let's go see them."

He begins to take off running inside but is stopped by Amethyst putting her hand in front of hi face and knocking him to the ground. "Slow your roll little man. Garnet, Pearl, and Greg are talking with the big Mamas of the house."

Steven stood back up on his feet. "Dad here too?" he said out loud. "Yeah. They got here a while before you." she said and began heading to house to where everyone else went.

"Well what are they talking about?" Steven asked. But Amethyst shrug her shoulders. "Who knows. They side only the...Leaders was allow." she while adding quotes with her fingers at the Leaders part.

"Okay then." Steven nodded as they reached the front door. "Let's leave them to...whatever they're doing." Amethyst said and then finally took a good look at Steven. "We might need to get you in something before you meet them anyway. Pearl would have a heart attack if she saw you like that."

Again he had completely forgotten about the fact he still had no clothes on. "Eck!" he hands went to cover himself making Amethyst laugh. "Hahaha! Relax Steven. You ain't got nothing I haven't seen." she said.

Her eyes travail down lower to his crotch. There she raised an eyebrow. "Shoot dude. Did you enjoy looking at Connie that much?" she pointed at the 5 inch erection he was sporting. It was pushing past the leaf he had over it. The little guy still had some foreskin on it covering the head.

Steven blushed heavily under Amethyst stare. "Let's just go inside." and then he quickly push past her into the house.

Amethyst put her hands on her hips and let out a sigh. "Well at least he's still growing. I wonder if Pearl or Greg will give him the talk soon." She grab the handle of the door and close it behind them.

"Better them than me." she added in before the door fully shut.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Reunited  
**

 **Co-written by AdventureGuy2017**

Steven was inside the large house where Xilla lead them. He was sitting down at a table in some kind of mini guest room. He didn't get to see the whole house but he could tell it was bigger then it seems.

He had gotten some clothes finally thanks to Amethyst. A pair of blue shorts and a green t-shirt that seems to fit him. With him was Amethyst, who he met when he got here.

Along with Kiki and her sister. Who finally got reunited and got some new clothes.

Lars was with them as well. Him and Steven finally got together. After of course Lars tried to choke Steven for sending him to a random planet. But he's calmed down a bit and was just sitting with his head between his legs bored. He also finally got clothes.

It was only them. Connie and her mother was not with them. Neither was Pearl, Greg, or Garnet.

Steven was in need to talk with someone about a private subject but with no one around that would listen to him or keep it a secret it seems rather hard.

''I can't even take a nap, i think a little walk would be good. I just wish dad was here right now i need to talk to him'' Steven said to himself quietly when he start to get up and go to the door direction.

Suddenly Lars groaned out in frustration. "How long are we gonna wait around for those stupid friends of yours?" He said out loud.

He had on some fancy looking blue tribal pants on and blue vest with green tribal markings on it.

Steven stop in moments and looked at Lars. He can tell he was frustrated with this. To be honest he understands why.

No one can make Lars Relax, he always look like nothing is good and everything is a reason for him to just scream or something, Steven wishes Sadie was here. Maybe he won't feel so lonely. Steven Know he was the last person he wanted to see but he still said.

''I don't know Lars, i don't know how long they are going to be there and don't call them stupid please'' The boy said with a little annoyed.

Just as Lars was about to say something the door open to reveal Xilla walking in.

"Steven?

''Oh! Hey Xilia. Are the others done talking with your Leader?'' Steven asked waiting for a sign of getting his dad to have a conversation.

"Yes they have. Follow me." She want out of room and waited for the others to come with her.

"Steven who was that?" Asked Kiki. She was wearing a small green halter top that left her belly out and some cleavage along with green dress skirt that stop above her knees.

Her sister Jenny had on a white little tank top shirt but it was backless with some green shorts that was really small.

"She a friend. Don't worry she's nice promise." Steven then want out the door to follow her. After that Lars got up to. "Well anything better than straying here." He went out too.

Both sisters shrug and want as well with Amethyst behind them.

Outside Xilla stop them. "Oh here everyone I bought some footwear for you."

''Oh cool! what are they look like?'' Kiki said wanting to see what kind of shoes they used there.

Xilla bought out a box full of footwear. The people who didn't have any shoes came up to look. Steven, Lars, Kiki, and Jenny.

They didn't look any earth like modern shoes. But they'll do. The boots that they seen Amethyst and Xilla had on. But also some sandals, flip flops, just regular flats, and even heels apparently.

Steven and Lars got some regular brown cloth boots. While Jenny got some green flip flops with some little two inch heels on and Kiki a pair of blue flats.

"Well I guess these would do." Jenny a little disappointed but try not to make it known.

''Xilia have you seen my dad? i really need to talk to him'' Steven said trying to not look at Xilia big hips and since His father was the only male human who he can count with in this confused moment.

"I think I saw him outside near the woods. Do you need him now?" she asked. Steven nodded. "It'll be quick."

"Okay. When you're done. Come to the field behind our house. Your father should know the way to." Steven nodded and took off. He already know where the door out the same way he came.

teven Runs like the wind looking for his dad, and after some minutes he found him looking at some pretty Roses growing.

''Dad!'' Steven scream.

Greg turn around and sees his boy, he soon get up and runs to him and they both give each other a big hug.

"My little Man!" Greg yelled. He picks Steven up and spin him around. Which later put him down not wanting to make sick.

When he does Steven asked if he's okay.

"Yeah I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." He then hit his chest a few times. Which he later regretted when he hit too hard making him cough and almost fall over.

''Did you and Garnet Talk with the Leader dad? What it was?'' The boy asked.

"You mean the Head Mother." Greg said. He then explain what happened.

They had told the Head Mother about how they were teleported to the planet and where they're from. He told him that they left out the fact about the gems due to Garnet saying that there was no need to say and that it was unimportant.

"She said that they will let us stay and try as they might to help us. But..." Greg pause.

"But what?" Steven asked wanting to know more.

Greg sigh. "We need to prove that we are worthy of their help."

Steven look at him confused. Seeing this Greg continued. It's this weird tradition this. It's basically a fight if we win they will welcome us as part of their clan."

Steven nodded then asked. "And if we don't?"

"They throw us out into the wild to get eaten." He casually said.

Both were silent at hearing that part.

''i don't think we would get eat if we are with the gems, but fight to get this? is kind of not necessary *sigh* why i ask. But i guess it's all going to be ok right? i kind of need your help at something dad'' The boy said wanting to go to the point.

"Help? With what champ?" Greg waited for a reply but Steven was a little hesitate.

"Well it's..kinda have something to do with." he pause then said in a soft voice. "My...willy."

''Willy? what is that? some kind of new friend?'' Greg said not getting it.

''Its...aghh! my body is changing in a weird way'' Steven said pointing to his crotch and his dad finally understands.

''Oh...Ohhhhh! You mean...ok i think it's time we have a little talk?'' greg said.

So Greg then began to explain to his boy how the male body worked when it's growing up. It took sometime and there was some awkward moments but he did it. He thinking about telling Steven about sex but he decided he'll wait till he was a little bit older.

"And there you have son." Greg said happy that it was finally over.

'Wow dad. I never thought all this changes were like that,thanks for explaining" the boy said.

Greg patted Steven on the head. "No problem champ. Now we should probably head over to the area. We don't' want them to start without us."

"Right behind you dad"

Steven hears something in the forest so he stop for a second to listen to it. Not even saying something to his dad because he got distracted.

"What was that?" he quietly said to himself. He turn to see his Dad still walking not noticing that he's not following him. "Maybe a quick detour won't hurt." he then went deeper into the woods.

He hears like two people were talking close to another sound that it sounded like a small waterfall.

"Hold still sweetie I need to get all the dirt off."

"Mom I can wash myself."

The boy recognize the voices. It sounded like Connie and her mom. He act quick and start to walk slow as a turtle to not make any sound and hides on the bushes as he crawl over to see what was happening.

Clear some leaves out of the way to make a big enough hole to see a river of flowing green water. He looks farther ahead up stream to see a nice beautiful waterfall.

But there was someone in the water.

Inside the waterfall taking a bath were Connie and her mother, both were totally naked.

The boy almost scream when he saw that but he put his hands in his mouth to prevent him for doing that.

Connie suddenly made her mom stop washing her and look around. "You hear that?" she asked. Both them look around but didn't see anything.

Inside the bush Steven was praying his mind that they didn't found him. Lucky his prayers were answer when he hear Priyanka said, "Don't change the subject. It was probably some wild alien animal." sounds of slashing was heard as Priyanka went back to washing Connie's hair.

Steven let out a sigh relive that they didn't see him. Sticking his head out just enough to see the two of them again, he gasps a little as he was right about the two of them being naked.

Connie mom was very well endowed, Her butt was quite big and also shiny with the water,her boobs also bigger than Jenny and kiki were amazingly arousing for the boy who start to huff his mind out of Priyanka body totally naked in the river.

Connie yelled out, "I can wash my own hair Mom! I'm not a baby"

Even though Connie body hasn't developed yet since she was still young but it didn't stop Steven from looking at her and saw how the cold water made her small nipples get hard as it flow down her petite form.

Priyanka ignore her daughter protests and kept washing her. "Do you know how many gems and bugs on this weird planet!? You could get some incurable illness! And then when we get back I have to explain to your father why our little girl is growing horns out of her head and is yellow!" she shouted.

Connie let out a groan of frustration. "You're always like this Mom. Why can't you be normal like everyone else?" she asked.

"By normal you mean let you go on crazy adventures like Steven does?" Priyanka asked. She had stop washing her daughter hair and placed her hand on her hips. "Lift your hair up we need to make sure every inch of you is clean. This is the best we got for now while we are stuck on here.""

Meanwhile Steven watched and let his eyes wonder over the two of them and felt his shorts starts growing smaller and smaller.

The same feeling was coming back and stronger then before too. He felt like his storts was about to struggle him down there. Steven couldn't take it anymore, he HAD to do something about it.

That when he remembered.

His dad had told him that a way to relieve himself was by masturbation, but was him allowed to do it there? He was tired of the feeling that never seem to go away so he decided he would do it.

He carefully pulled down his blue shorts, letting a sigh of finally having some freedom out of them. He look down to see his little guy stiff and painfully sticking straight from his crotch. He wonder if it was suppose to look purple or not. It seems to also have some clear liquid coming out of it.

"Dad said to hold it like this right?" Steven asked himself as he wrap his left hand on his 4 inch member.

He tries at first to touch it with his hands and squeeze it, then he makes movements of up and down with his hands.

As he's doing this he starts letting his breath and sigh. He wasn't sure why but doing this somehow felt good but he had to cover his mouth as to make him as quiet as possible. He want ahead and stuck his head back out again some to continue looking at the two girls.

He seems to rather enjoy The view of the two girls naked but priyanka is the one who gets more attention from the boy eyes, it feels like he wants to go there closer but he can't. So he can only look as they wash their bodies and he rubs his dick more fast feeling something building up on his balls. He too busy to notices that his penis is getting bigger as he jerks off.

As he goes faster and faster the burning feeling within him gets stronger. He thought it was pee at first but it was a much different feeling then that. A few seconds later he feels something hot inside him about to pop as the head of his penis swells then after a mix of both a yell and moan. Something squirted out of him, out of the bushes and into the water.

One. Two. Three squirts of a white liquid substance shot out of him, through the bush he was hiding in, and to the river where the two naked beauties were bathing.

Connie suddenly stop washing herself and turn around. "Huh?" she took a look around at the surroundings. "Mom you hear something?"

Priyanka stop what she was doing and took a look around. "Hear what?" then she felt something warm around her legs. She looked down and screamed.

"AAAHH! CONNIE GET OUT OF THE WATER! IT"S NOT GERM SAFE!"

Steven sees what he just did and even thought it was an amazing feeling he would be dead if the find him but he decided to stay put hided on the bushes.

''Calm down mom you are freaking out'' Connie said.

He watched as Priyanka just picked up Connie and got out of the water to get their clothes.

"Freaking out? Look at that!" Connie's mother said pointing to the white stuff. "This place probably have all kinds of disease spreading microorganism." she shutter the thought of catching something out here.

''Ok fine! let's go before your screaming makes a wild animal show up'' Connie said.

They go get their clothes and head out leaving Steven alone who hasn't move.

"looks like the coast is clear he said." he said and finally hop out of the bush.

''ohhhhhh boy! what was that? it felt so good! it was like something inside me explode it and i feel so much better now, good thing i was hided hehe...man i hope no one find out about this'' The boy said after getting his member back on his shorts and walking back to his right track.

He starts running out of the woods back to where he met his dad. "Xilla said to head to the field and that's where dad was going. Guess I'll head there." he then took off to the field of very tall reddish color grass behind the tribe house.

There was an opening in the field showing a path with blue and green flags line across it like they was showing the way. "This must be way." Steven ran on path as fast as possible till he arrived at what look like the spot.

"Whoa!" he said with stars in his eyes as he stared in front of him a crowd of 20 to 30 people they all have the skin of Xilla so it was a safe bet to say they were was her people. And yes they were all women. They were standing around a wide stadium of sorts in field and in the middle like an area too. "Yep this is the spot." he said.

"Steven!" a voice called to him. He turn to see Xilla running to him.

"Oh hey Xill-wow!" she grab his arm and pulled him through the crowd. "Come on they're almost ready."

''Almost ready? oh man you mean to fight? who is fighting who?'' The boy asked.

"That lady Garnet that you bought with you and our head mother, Lady Elise." The girl said.

They made it through the crowd and to the round area on both sides of it there was a tent. A red and a blue. Xilla lead Seven to the red one where in front of it was everyone.

Amethyst, Lars, Jenny, Kiki, Greg, even Connie and her mother who was both wearing white dresses. "GUYS!" Steven shouted to get their attention. Everyone turn to him called him over. But there was one person who yelled for him the loudest.

"STEVEN!" suddenly someone ran to the two of them and grab Steven off his feet and hold him.

"Pearl?"

The white gem had tears in her eyes as she hold him closes. "OH! Steven i was so worried are you ok? are you hurt?" she cried. "We were looking everywhere for you! I thought you ended up on another planet far away where we couldn't get to you!"

"P-pearl." Steven wheeze out unable to breath.

''Oh! i'm sorry i got carry away'' Pearl soon let go of Steven gently.

"It's no problem." he cough and stand up. "I'm happy to see you again."

He gives a Pearl a look over to see she has some new outfit. She had on a very small blue form fitting dress that was backless to the point to where it showed so much of her bare back and didn't cover much of her legs or thighs. She had on the some blue flats that the tribe most likely give her.

He then took another looked around and notices there's one person missing. "Where's garnet?" he asked.

That's when Lars spoke up. "In there getting her 'battle makeup' ready." he put the battle makeup part in quotes with his fingers.

Steven looked at the tent. "So garnets really gonna fight?" Steven asked. Pearl answered. "Yes. If she wins we all will be allowed to stay here under the clans care."

"Do we really need them though? I mean we can probably find a way off this rock." Kiki said but Pearl replied with. "We don't know anything about this planet. If we're ever going to find a way off we need any info they have." she pause then continued. "In other words they could be a lot of help."

"She's right." a voice said out of nowhere.

Everyone turn to see the three eye gem herself, Garnet step out of the tent.

And everyone took a gasped when she saw her. Or more like when she saw what she wearing. Especially the boys of the group.

It was basically like that of a bikini, a very revealing bikini. A very small blue tube top hold up her large breasts, they were even bigger than Priyanka's, but you can tell that they look very close to popping out anytime. A blue G string was the only thing covering her womanhood from being seen. She also seem to be wearing some black boots.

Everyone was speechless at the what the red gem was wearing. All three of guys were blushing and couldn't take their eyes off her.

"What?" Garnet said feeling everyone's eyes on her. "It's just the outfit they gave me for the fight."

'Yeah it is...so you'' Lars said

''it suits you very well Garnet'' Steven says as his dad just approves shaking his head.

Pearl went over to cover Steven's eyes, "Why did you agreed to wear that obscene outfit again?" she asked while Priyanka did the same to Connie.

Garnet shrugged, "It was either this or go naked the whole time." and as soon as she said that all three men had images of a naked Garnet in their heads. Pretty soon small tents appear near the crotch area of their pants/shorts.

This was heavy notice by Priyanka and Jenny who decided not comment and just looked at all of three of them with a little bit of disappointment in their eyes.

"Ahem." suddenly a voice called out making everyone turn to face a beautiful woman, one of the clan people, as tall as Priyanka. Her skin was green but of a lighter shade, purple colored eyes, and her hair was while but also in the style of a short mohawk. She had a nice balance figure.

Wearing a super short white loincloth that left most if not all of her legs and thighs exposed, while also fitting around her slim waistline and hips with green tribal like markings on it. A little black bra hold her decent size breasts, probably just about Kiki and Jenny's but they suited just her fine, in place. No shirt showing her flat smooth belly that look tight with a 4 pack.. She had on some black 4 inch high heels on to make her taller.

"Lisa." Xilla said out loud making Steven pulled Pearl hands off his eyes. "You know her?" he asked.

Xilla gave a nod, "She's the Head Mother's 2nd."

She spoke, "Are you finally ready?" she asked while crossing her arms under her chest. "Our mother gowns tired of waiting."

"Yes let's begin." Garnet asked then looked to everyone. "This is a one on one fight so don't intervene at all." she said sternly.

"Good step into the line and we will begin. Come along as well Xilla." the woman Lisa said facing Xilla then turn and walked away "Yes ma." Xilla said. She turn to Steven and said. "I have to go now. Good luck everyone." she then walked away with Lisa to the other tent.. Which made it known to everyone that Lisa's loincloth only cover the front and that the back was basically a back made Priyanka and Pearl had to cover Connie and Steven eyes.

Though not before the latter saw most of it before Pearl did.

"Why do all the woman here dress like that?" says Kiki.

"It's like they don't mind running around naked." Jenny commented.

Pearl cough to get their attention. "Well there's no men here to worry about so I guess the rules of montsey don't really exist on this planet."

"Still doesn't make it right. I mean I don't need Connie getting influenced by those kind of clothes." Priyanka said making her child groan.

"I like it." Amethyst said with her hands on her hips. "It like being free to wear what you want."

"You already do that well enough back on earth." Pearl commented.

But it just made Amethyst smirked. "What Pearl? You jelly of my style?"

Pearl just looked at her with a frustrated face so mad it's like she was trying to fire lasers out of her eyes to melt Amethyst head.

Lucky Garnet step in by saying. "Settly this later you two." then she walked out into the area. "Now wish me luck." she said back to everyone.

"So they're actually going to fight? Like to the death!?" Lars asked worried for his own good.

"Well. Not exactly." Pearl said and for some reason she had a light blush on her face.

"What's that mean?" Greg asked but Pearl didn't answered.

Suddenly something like a loud horn gone off and everyone in the crowd went silent. Making the group of earthlings looked around till the door of the other tent in front of them open up Out of it step out a woman. Not just any woman but a very beautiful one. With a lovely face with light green skin and pretty blue eyes. While hair that was in multiple long braids that went down her back.

A very tall woman too. Standing at least 6 feet .

Then a feminine voice called out. "NOW ENTERING THE AREA! THE MOST BEAUTIFUL OF THEM ALL! THE WONDERFUL LADY ELISE!"

The group was so stunned by the woman that all their jaws drop and hit the ground. Both Pearl and Priyanka unnoticed drop their hands so Finally Connie and Steven was able to see her.

But the two kids soon realize why everyone was so stunned.

The woman they called Elise was only wearing so little for her fight. Only thigh high blue heel boots and a white g-string thong.

Yep that's right leaving everything to her upper body bare for everyone to see her huge mountain size double G-cup breasts. The only other thing on her was two small gold rings piercing that was on each her hard dark green nipples.

At this point Steven, Greg, and Lars all had some blood running down from their noses.

The woman walked out into the area there was a small red circle in the middle of the area which was probably going be their ring to fight in. Garnet was already in the ring waiting.

As Elise walked out swaying her wide thick hips and her long strong shapely legs. Her breasts bouncing up and down, jiggling with each little motion. The crowd of clan members cheer her by shouting her name. She step right in the red circle ring standing face to face with Garnet letting everyone know that Elise was way bigger.

"I hope you are ready earthling." she said. Her voice soft like a woman but sounded strong of that a leader or soldier.

Garnet just looked at the woman dead in her eye. "Yep whenever you want to start."

"Then let us start." Elise said and a loud horn was heard again to let everyone know that the match was starting.

The only real question left was….What kind of fight will it be.

 **To be Continued...**


End file.
